fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Inuma Aya
is a main character of [[Cyber Idol Pretty Cure|'Cyber Idol Pretty Cure']]. Her alter ego is and her theme color is blue. Personality Aya is pretty timid girl and always has trouble speaking up in front of the others. This make it hard for her to make friend, even though she secretly yearns for some. She needs time to warm up with new people, but once she is pretty close to someone she will be able to talk more about herself and things she likes. She is actually really passionate about anime shows and secretly a fujoushi. She is also really good at drawing and aspires to become a manga artist. She becomes extremely happy when someone praises or shows interest in her work, and can talk about it for hours. She normally suppresses and keeps this side of her a secret though, as she is afraid that people would laugh at her, or even think that she's weirdo. Appearance Aya has navy hair that reaches her mid-back. Her bangs is quite long that if it's not held back with a hair pin, it will entirely cover her blue eyes. Her school uniform consisted of buttoned up white blazer, black inner shirt and dark red checkered skirt. She also wears tight during winter because she can't stand cold. Her daily style is feminine and rather conservative. She likes to wear pastel colored or floral patterned dress and layered it with hand knitted cardigan. For shoes she prefers simple yet cute ballet flats or mary janes. Relationship *'Nano': Nano acknowledges Aya's determination to change. The fairy sees potential in Aya and believes that the girl can become the ideal Pretty Cure. Nano might come across too harsh at times, but Aya understands that Nano is just doing her best to support Aya. *'Usami Reina': Reina is Aya's first friend. Aya find peace in Reina's present, mostly due to their similar quiet personality. She was quite taken aback when she found out that Reina was in fact Cure Actor, her idol and rival. *'Nekoyama Sachi': Aya and Sachi have very different personality. It took a lot of time for Aya to open up to Sachi due to this. There was also time where she developed jealousy toward Sachi upon seeing Sachi and Reina closeness.Their relationship only gets better once they learned about each other's Pretty Cure identity and started working together as a team. *'Masuko Misa': Aya was intimidated by Misa's character, but they quickly get along well due to their same interest. She heartfully supports Misa's idea in creating the Pretty Cure Support Club blog and even joins the newspaper club. Cure Artist "Conveying Each and Every Thought, Cure Artist!" それぞれのオモイをつたえる、キュアアーティスト! Sorezore no Omoi o Tsutaeru, Kyua Ātisuto! is Aya's Pretty Cure alter ego. She transforms into this form with the phrase Precure Initialize! using her CureVice. Attacks *'Colorful Translate': Cure Artist's first attack which she uses to purify Shiranee. Etymology : means 'dog' and means 'interval/between'. : Aya means 'coloring, paint'. Theme Songs As a main character, Aya has several theme songs sung by her voice actor, Uchida Aya, both solo and as part of μ's. * Blooming! * Ordinary * Spicatterible * Eien Friends * Anemone Heart Trivia *Cure Artist has similar color scheme with Cure Marine. *Aya has the same given name as her voice actor, Uchida Aya. Gallery Category:Cyber Idol Pretty Cure Category:Characters Category:User: Cure Ageha Category:Main Characters Category:Main Cures Category:Blue Cures Category:Cures